I Missed You
by angiesasharizzles
Summary: Maura left Jane years ago but now she is back to face her fears and to sort things out with the love of her life. Will it go to plan? Will Jane forgive her and let her back into her life or will she be walking away with nothing left to do?


_**I Missed You**_  
 _ **Hello people of fanfiction, if there is still people on here in the Rizzoli And Isles fandom who are still reading rizzles fics I sure hope there is. I know I haven't updated any of my other fanfict's in a couple of yeas, I am sorry about that I have being busy with college, relationship, and now work. But i had a thought of a new fanfiction and couldn't go to sleep without writing the first chapter otherwise I would forget the idea and you lot would have nothing new to read so i hope you all enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 1**

Maura stood nervously outside the apartment. She hadn't being in Boston in five years, but now she was back. Taking a deep breath she lifted her hand and gently knocked on the door. A few seconds later it creaked open to reveal a dark raven haired woman.  
"Jane...hey!"Maura said excitedly but nervous.  
"Maura, what the bloody hell are you doing here" Jane responded with anger in her voice.

"I came to see you, I know it's being a while..."  
Before she could carry on Jane interrupted, "A while? are you serious, it's being five years Maura! five!"

"I know and I'm sorry Jane but.."  
"No! Don't you dare, sorry isn't going to cut it. You walked out on me, you gave up on us. You led me on! You made me believe that you loved me! For you to go and run of with Garret!" Jane stared at the blonde before her with tears in her eyes."Not again Maura" Jane finished before shutting the door in her face and sinking down to the floor to cry.

five years ago...  
"So it's a date then, you're coming to homecoming with me and you're not going to care what people think of you, and you are going to enjoy yourself" Jane stated before standing from her bed to pull out what she was going to wear.  
"Jane, I'm sorry but I can't go with you" Maura answered with slight sadness in her  
"What do you mean? I'm your girlfriend, who else could you possibly be going with. Your girls are meeting us there. You don't have to be stuck with me all night along as I get my slow dance with you I will be happy."

Maura sighed. "I can't go with you because I have got to go with Garrett" Maura answered looking towards the ground.  
Jane turned around in annoyance, with anger in her voice she spoke. "You what!? Garret? Are you being serious right now? Your boyfriend from three years ago! what the fuck Maura!"  
"Jane! It's not what you think! I'm not interested in him you know that! My mother doesn't know we are together, it was I either go with Garret or I don't go at all, you know what she's like. His parents are the same, so we agreed we would go together but only as friends, nothing is going on between us and nothing ever will again. I promise you" Maura was almost pleading by the time she had finished speaking. 

"Ok, fine. I believe you, just...promise me that once you're there we can at least spend time together there"  
"I promise" Maura smiled before giving her girlfriend a hug.

It was soon the day of the homecoming. Jane was dressed and ready to go with her best friend Frost by her side they headed out to her motorbike before heading to the dance. 

Across town Maura was ready and waiting for Garret to arrive. 

"Now sweet, you have fun. Be careful who you hang around with tonight. You know I don't like that Jane girl. Everything she does is wrong, I don't know how her mother could allow her to lead such a life" Constant Isles said to Maura turning her nose up at the thought of her.  
"The life she leads? You mean with her being gay?"  
"Yes Maura! Please no more talking about it, you don't need that in your life, and I certainly don't either. Now go, have fun"

A couple of hours later the homecoming was in full swing, Jane was yet to find Maura so that she could spend the rest of the night with her. Just when she was about to give up she looked across the dance floor to see Maura dancing closely with Garret. Fists tight and a fire in her stomach she marched her way over to the pair.

"What the hell is going on here" Jane shouted over the music with anger in her voice.  
With a panicked look on her face Maura stepped away from Garret to face Jane.  
"Jane, calm down. Look, can we talk."

A minute the later the couple had found somewhere quiet to talk.  
"You better start talking Maura,what the bloody hell was going on in there!"  
"Jane...look. I'm sorry, but I can't be with you anymore."  
"What!" Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing, her girlfriend of nearly a year, was breaking up with her.  
"We can't be together Jane. I'm sorry. When we first met I thought you were cool, and hot and amazing, and you are, but I've realised that's not for me. After spending time with garret tonight I've come to realise how much we connected and got a long and how we never really gave things a go when we were younger."

"What! so you're going to give it another go with him! Straight after breaking up with me! Are you fucking serious!"  
"I'm..i'm sorry Jane, but..I'm not gay, I'm not like you."  
"Not like me are you for real? So what was I just an experiment, some puppet, a little bit of fun? Well!?" Jane was shaking with anger and didn't know if she could take anymore.  
Maura looked towards the ground. "Something like that, yea.." 

Before Maura could say much more Jane was leaving. "You're a fucking joke Maura" Jane shouted over her shoulder before disappearing into the darkness.

Maura turned around and watched her leave, wiping away her tears she gathered herself up and headed back inside. It was the right decision she kept telling herself. This way she could lead a normal life and everything would go back to how it was before she met Jane. No more comments from her mother, no more sneaking around and no more fear of being judged. Maura Isles thought to herself, she could finally be free. /p 

_**Well guys I hope you enjoy the first chapter! let me know what you think and I will try and update as much as possible!**_


End file.
